Jingle Bell
Jingle Bell attacks every 1.5 seconds by creating shockwaves that travel down it’s lane and deal 1nds to the first zombie they hit. Additionally, when a zombie anywhere on the lawn is frozen or chilled, this plant will attack that zombie for the duration that it is chilled or frozen by sending an additional shockwave. Finally, his attack is doubled for the duration that any zombie is frozen or chilled. Origins Jingle Bell is based on the Blandfordia nobilis native to Australia. Commonly called the “Christmas Bell”. The Christmas Bell is a bell flower with a primarily red flower and yellow tips. Jingle Bell’s name and description alludes to the song Jingle Bells composed by Mrs. Otis Waterman in 1850. It has since become public domain. Jingle Bell’s name also alludes to a specific type Sleigh Bells from which the song is based which are designed to be attached to sleighs and produce a jingling sound. It’s description further references the fact that it is based on Sleigh Bells. Almanac Entry Jingle Bell * Description: Attacks zombies in it’s lane and attacks frozen or chilled zombies at once. * Type: Offensive plant. * Damage: 1nds, 2nds x projectiles. * Special: When Jingle Bell attacks, it sends an additional projectile to every chilled or frozen zombie on the lawn. * Special: When a zombie is frozen or chilled, Jingle Bell’s attack doubles until all zombies are unfrozen or unchilled. * Cost: 150 sun. * Recharge: Moderate. Some prefer to call him Slay Bell. Strategy Jingle Bell’s main attack is abysmal for its sun cost with the same damage as a normal Peashooter, a higher sun cost, and none of the synergies such as torchwood. However, it’s other ability can be deadly in the hands of skilled players and ice based plants. Freezing plants such as Winter Melon or Iceberg Lettuce will not only stall zombies but allow this plant to deal additional damage to them. In the former case or the latter case with Plant food, Jingle Bell can target a vast amount of zombies at once and considerably weaken the zombies on the lawn. It helps that it deals double damage when there is a zombie on the lawn that is frozen or chilled. This plant works with a variety of other plants that are necessary to trigger this plant’s ability. These plants are; Cold Snapdragon, Hurrikale, Iceberg Lettuce, Missile Toe, Snow Pea, and Winter Melon. While most of these are premium, this plant can still be used effectively with Winter Melon or Iceberg Lettuce. Particularly if the latter has plant food. It’s plant food ability should be used if there are a lot of zombies in this plant’s lane as well as adjacent lanes as it will both stop them for 10 seconds and allow this plant to hit every single one of them dealing up to 12nds each. Plant Food Freezes the ground in it’s lane as well as adjacent lanes much like the snow pea does. In the process, it freezes all zombies in this plant’s lane and adjacent lanes. Trivia * Aaxelae made this for the Christmas Contest * The double damage ability does not stack. It will deal the same damage if 1 zombie is frozen or chilled that it would deal if 1000 zombies were frozen or chilled. Category:Free-use Category:Aaxelae's Creations